


“It’s been a long day… here, let me give you a massage.”

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, M/M, Massage, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: in which ernesto gives his "best friend" a (not-so) relaxing treatment....





	“It’s been a long day… here, let me give you a massage.”




End file.
